blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/Show Posts - Maimen
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?action=profile;u=255;area=showposts;start=15. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Jul 29, 2016 15:12:29 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Show Posts - Maimen Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » Profile of Maimen » Show Posts » Messages Profile Info Summary Show Stats Show Posts... Messages Topics Attachments Show Posts This section allows you to view all posts made by this member. Note that you can only see posts made in areas you currently have access to. Messages Topics Attachments Messages - Maimen Pages: 1 2 3 16 archives / Re: Kuomintang « on: June 20, 2015, 04:03:18 PM » 17 Archives / Re: AYY PUSS PUSS WE WARSHIELD NOW « on: June 19, 2015, 06:25:49 PM » Quote from: Rance on June 19, 2015, 06:24:31 PM Blunder of the century, no amount of damage control can control the damage. b-but you didn't know the context behind it! 18 Archives / Re: AYY PUSS PUSS WE WARSHIELD NOW « on: June 19, 2015, 06:16:28 PM » Quote from: Mammon on June 19, 2015, 06:15:50 PM Was shitposting part of your plan? Of course! Still waiting on you to kick that inactive out of your alliance.. unless you just like inflating your numbers.. :^) 19 Archives / Re: AYY PUSS PUSS WE WARSHIELD NOW « on: June 19, 2015, 06:14:46 PM » Quote from: Mammon on June 19, 2015, 06:14:01 PM Quote from: Maimen on June 19, 2015, 06:11:26 PM Yeah, you should go tell TOPKIKE about it, since that's what you usually do when you can't come up with a decent comeback I'm not the one grasping on straws here. Sorry, do we need to call in SPQR to speak for you, then? And if we're not grasping at straws, why did you make this thread? :^) 20 Archives / Re: AYY PUSS PUSS WE WARSHIELD NOW « on: June 19, 2015, 06:11:26 PM » Quote from: Mammon on June 19, 2015, 06:10:16 PM Quote from: Maimen on June 19, 2015, 06:08:36 PM Then kick the inactive out of the alliance, lel Oh wait I forgot that you don't listen to reason Nice meme. Yeah, you should go tell TOPKIKE about it, since that's what you usually do when you can't come up with a decent comeback 21 Archives / Re: AYY PUSS PUSS WE WARSHIELD NOW « on: June 19, 2015, 06:08:36 PM » Then kick the inactive out of the alliance, lel Oh wait I forgot that you don't listen to reason 22 Archives / Re: AYY PUSS PUSS WE WARSHIELD NOW « on: June 19, 2015, 05:53:20 PM » >Waahmon cries about warshielding >his OWN members do the same thing not a day later ayyy lmao :^) 23 Alliance Dec Archives / Re: TOP KIKE Declares War on the Cuck Coalition « on: June 19, 2015, 04:51:57 PM » Quote from: Estagon on June 19, 2015, 04:45:21 PM Quote from: Cosmic Canuck on June 19, 2015, 12:26:05 PM Quote from: Estagon on June 19, 2015, 11:31:20 AM May TOPKIKE be willing to help the justs, and not to defend bloodthirsty warmongers. Where do you think you are right now? As we didn't break peace treaties, raid many members of other alliances at peace with us, declare war on random alliances just because they defended their allies from unprovoked attacks, shield behind our suprapact in order to avoid consequences of our wrong actions and, basically, as we didn't have a SPQR-like behavior, we are in the land of justs, while SPQR (or at least its leadership) is totally warmongering against defenseless people, using their allies as a shield for their faults as leaders. OH SHIT CAN THEY RECOVER? edit: THEY CAN'T 24 Alliance Dec Archives / Re: TOP KIKE Declares War on the Cuck Coalition « on: June 19, 2015, 07:55:19 AM » >more topkek imperialism 25 archives / SSAC/Al-Jamihiriya sign NAP « on: June 19, 2015, 05:52:33 AM » The Sub Saharan African Coalition offer their celebration of the Al-Jamihiriya's victory over OPEC, as well as peace in the Middle East. Furthermore, we extend an offer of a NAP48 between our alliances. Signed, Japhet, leader of Nigeria and the SSAC. 26 archives / Re: Al-Jamahiriya Condemns Unwarranted OPEC aggression « on: June 18, 2015, 01:47:19 AM » Quote from: Cotton on June 18, 2015, 01:38:13 AM You outright declared your intention to make war with Al-Jamahiriya. We don't want to fight the SSAC and we regret that you have decided to do Turkey's bidding but if you're going to commit to war then it has to be war. He only engaged because of what you said. Algeria hasn't killed any of your people, if he offers peace are you going to accept it? At no time was it our desire or intention to be in a state of hostility with SSAC. I have no plans to launch any further offensives on Algeria. But at this point, I cannot make peace. The fact of the matter is that Algeria, while he may have been partly justified in doing so, declared war on my nation first. He was trying to grab my prize. He works for the mercenary, the Al-Jamihiriya. 27 archives / Re: Al-Jamahiriya Condemns Unwarranted OPEC aggression « on: June 18, 2015, 01:21:29 AM » That does not justify your aggression in the slightest. You declared war on us first, we had to retaliate. 28 archives / Re: Sub-Saharan African Coalition (SSAC) « on: June 17, 2015, 02:19:57 PM » Lies! Slander! Those documents are clearly forged, doctored and poorly photoshopped. I ERP as an arctic wolf, not a parrot 29 archives / Re: The Madagascan Embassy « on: June 17, 2015, 01:45:56 PM » Quote from: Rance on June 15, 2015, 02:55:57 PM Government of Madagascar shuts down shipyards due to prevent infection. Fuck. *quits game* 30 archives / Re: Al-Jamahiriya Condemns Unwarranted OPEC aggression « on: June 17, 2015, 01:44:20 PM » Quote from: Sir_Scarf on June 17, 2015, 01:42:09 PM Oh. Well, I remember checking up on the active wars a few hours ago, and someone had been inactive. Then again, the inactivity was something like 30k hours, so maybe that was just rumcode I think you're thinking of Central Africa, who is under attack by Cameroon. *shrugs* Pages: 1 2 3 SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2